


I'll Be Home in a Promise

by carvingcavansite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Multi, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvingcavansite/pseuds/carvingcavansite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Avengers are the opposite gender, Claire Barton finds herself in a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home in a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a set of writing challenges, but I liked it a bit too much so I thought I should share it  
> Hope you enjoy a quick chapter! Sorry it's not a series, I promise they're coming soon!

Claire smirked and leaned against the door frame looking out on to the lobby space of the Avengers headquarters. Nathaniel sat with Stevie and Bucky, who were recovering from a recent reconnaissance mission. For a moment she just watched, not sure why she felt nervous. She made sure to regain her confidence before she spoke, and her voice vaguely bounced off of the walls of the near-empty room. 

“Hey, Nate…” As soon as Nathaniel heard her voice, he turned his head, a wide smile appearing on his face. He ushered Claire over. Claire walked over and sat down beside him, at which he threw his arm around her shoulders. The glass walls showcased a pitch-black night sky, decorated with sporadically scattered stars. Claire thought of Thor’s departure, and imagined the Goddess displayed gloriously against the stars, in a separate solar system, far from anything any human technology could reach. Then, she stopped thinking about it because it made her kind of sick to her stomach. 

“Steph and Jamie were just telling me about Italy,” Nathaniel said with a wink at the pair (ignoring the glare he received after calling Bucky "Jamie"), and turned back to Claire, “We need to go. I mean, I’ve been there before, but for completely different reasons than I would want to relay.” 

“I’m sure it’d be lovely, but I don’t think I can convince Lawrence to let me go overseas alone with you,” Claire said with a malicious grin, moving to stroke Nathaniel’s jaw before pinching his cheek hard. 

Nathaniel shook his head with a laugh, rubbing his cheek. He lowered his hand and laid his head on Claire's shoulder. His smile returned to his face. “Do I sense some jealousy? Never thought my dear friend would see me as some sex fiend. He treats me as if I wear a tight-fitting leather bodysuit while fighting with his wife.” 

“Ridiculous, right?” Claire raised her eyebrows, her expression devoid of any humor, besides the slight quirk to her lips. 

“How is your husband?” Stevie asked and tilted her head, ignoring the entirety of the previous conversation. She sat on Bucky’s lap, whose arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She only stared silently, and Claire tried to avoid her gaze. Claire also kept herself from looking at Bucky’s arm, which glinted dimly in the dark lighting of the lobby. 

“Exactly the same. Every time I go home I’m subjected to how boring his life is,” Claire shook her head, sighing. Again, her face showed no signs of humor. She looked down for a moment. “Hey, Nate, I came here to actually do something. Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Is it safe to leave these kids alone?” Nate nodded his head towards Stevie and Bucky. This captured their attention, and Nathaniel slowly looked back at Claire when he earned a cold stare from Bucky. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

They laughed as they stood, walking back to Nate’s cell. They passed Toni on the way, who was headed to the lobby surrounded by screens that protruded from her tablet. Claire wondered if that kind of stuff freaked Stevie and Bucky out. She didn't know why the thought of Bucky, previous Winter Soldier, going wide-eyed at a hologram made her laugh. Of course, that was just a thought. The two fossils had quickly adapted to modern society. 

She sighed as she sat down on Nate’s bed, closing her eyes. Nate closed the door, then sat down beside her. He looked to her with patient eyes. His voice was soft, and low, when he asked, “What do you need to talk about?” 

Claire’s eyes shifted from Nate to the floor, but they eventually settled to meet Nate’s eyes. 

“I’m pregnant,” Claire’s voice was flat. She’d done this twice before, why should she be nervous for this one? 

Nathaniel shot up, a wide grin on his face. “Oh my god!” he laughed, celebrating to himself. He leaned back over her, his eyes full of glee. She shrugged and laid down on the bed, looking from the wall to Nathaniel. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help the smile that sneaked onto her lips. 

“Someone’s excited,” she whispered, her subtle smile still planted on her face. 

“Are you kidding? Of course I am!” he whipped around, shaking his head. 

“Who knew the stone-cold ex-assassin had a soft spot for babies?” Claire raised an eyebrow. “Now you’re going to tell me you love daisies, and have a penchant for taking home every dog you see, which may or may not be stolen.” 

“How far along are you?” Nate dismissed Claire’s comment and kneeled beside the bed, looking at Claire with anticipation. 

“Uhh, maybe a month…” she raised her eyebrows, looking up at the bunk above Nate’s bed. 

“I’m gonna kick Lawrence’s ass,” Nate proclaimed, which prompted Claire to reach over and hit his shoulder. 

Nevertheless, she agreed, “I’m there with you. I told myself I was done at two, but look where I am now. I’m going to split in half.” 

Nathaniel laughed and stood, lying down in the small space of the bed beside Claire. His grin had subsided into a small smile. Claire looked over at him, but her eyes drifted to empty space beside him. Both of them laid in silence. Nate’s fingers raised, slowly coming to rest on her stomach. She glanced down and raised her own hand to fall on his. His hands were warm. 

She spoke in the reverberating silence. “I can’t come back for a while.” 

“I know,” Nate’s voice was quiet. 

“You can visit whenever.” 

“I know,” he repeated, his eyes still glued to their hands. 

Claire pried her eyes away from Nate’s solemn expression, looking back towards the ceiling. Claire ran her thumb along Nate’s coarse knuckles, which were scarred from years of wear. Claire wondered how much Nate had cared for her children, even though they weren’t his to care for. Nate had gone out of his way to get to know Claire, and her family. It was something Nathaniel had done to make peace with his past. Even if he couldn’t have his own children, he would always have Claire’s. 

“Can you name him Nathaniel?” his voice came soft, his eyebrows raised. 

“Of course,” Claire’s reply was quiet, and she leaned her head to press her lips to Nate’s hair. 

Nearly six months later, Nathaniel visited the Bartons. Unfortunately, it wasn't on his own terms; he was accompanied by the other Avengers as they took sanctuary in Claire's home. Lawrence was happy to see him, as well as their two children. "Uncle Nate" greeted each of them, much to the surprise of the others, and walked over to Claire. Her stomach had grown considerably from the last time he’d seen her. Nathaniel walked over to her, placing gentle hands onto her baby-bump, and smiled. “How’s little Nathaniel, huh?” 

Claire winced slightly, looking up at Nate with a look that told him she had bad news. She frowned playfully and muttered, knowing Nathaniel would be disappointed, “He’s… Natasha.” 

Nathaniel’s face fell as he dropped to his knees, whispering to her stomach, “Traitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some names, cause I was just playing around with them:
> 
> Stephanie “Stevie” Rogers  
> Jamie Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes  
> Samantha “Sam” Wilson  
> Antonia "Toni" Stark  
> Bryce Banner  
> Nicole Fury  
> Martin Hill  
> Wade Maximoff  
> Petra Maximoff  
> And, of course, Natasha Petra Barton  
> (I figured Thor and Loki would stay the same, cause, c'mon, they're gods.)


End file.
